Hellion
Hellion is a member of the X-Men, formerly an X-Student. Part of the Paragons Squad, he was lined up early for his telekinetic abilities. Rich Boy's Life (1998-2012) Julian was born (on the 20th March 1998) as the second son to billionaire parents. He grew up with everythin he ever wanted: for his twelfth birhday, over ten thousand dollars was spent on his party. He was initiated into an Anti-Mutant hate group as a child, at the suggestion of his parents. At thirteen years old he discovered that he was a mutant, and he immediately quit the Anti-Mutant hate group. Finding his telekinesis 'quite cool', he was unafraid to show off in public, resulting in harsh anger from his parents and a divide between he and James. His parents were not scared of him, and they did not hate him for his mutation, but they wished that he would at least try to act like he was 'normal'. His constant refusals led to him being sent to Xavier's School for Gifted Children against his wishes, as his father hoped it would 'help' him in either hiding his powers or getting rid of them. The Show-Off (2012-2013) At the school, he was quick to make friends and enemies. As a competitive rich boy, he frequently bragged about everything he had, as well as how much more powerful he was than others; as a result he was often in trouble for fighting. Most of these fights he won, and no one managed to teach him to quieten down until he met Bobby Drake. Bobby managed to cover his mouth with ice, stopping him from speaking, as the teenager rambled on with insults against another student, saving him from being beaten. The two struck up a friendship, to the extent that Bobby agreed to swap dorms to share wih him, as Julian did not get on well with the other boys in his dorm. Counting Bobby as the closest thing to a 'best friend', Julian kept him as so, proving his worth as such during a Danger Room exercise which malfunctioned and endangered Bobby. When Tor Larsen, a boy with intense anger problems, arrived, Julian saw some of is anger in him, and attempted to help him. It was not so much a desire to help as one to show off and be seen as responsible now that he was fourteen. After initially being pushed away by the antisocial new student, Julian persisted until an event in which he lost his own temper and accidentally threw another student into a wall. Tor, now believing him that he had similar emotional drawbacks with his powers, accepted his help, giving in to the offered companionship. X-Man (2014-2015) In the autumn of 2014, at the age of sixteen, there was an issue in New York concerning a mutant criminal who could fly. Cyclops saw this as a chance to test whether or not Julian - who was ambitiously pestering everyone to be an X-Man - could handle the task, deciding that the threat levels were suitable to allow the still-training teenager to try his chance. In any case, Storm was at hand if anything went wrong. Julian jumped at the chance, and successfully managed to take the mutant down without causing too much damage (Cyclops deliberated over whether or not throwing a dumpster through the air and crashing it - accidentally - into a scrapyard was enough to warrant Julian a cross, but let him off). It was the event that sealed the decision to allow him to be a low-level X-Man, considering he was still in training. The desperation for back-up X-Men was another factor in Cyclops' decision, but since his initial lack of assurance on the decision he has begun to trust Julian enough to choose him over some others. Category:X-Men Category:X-Students Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:1998 Category:29 October Category:1990s Category:Necro Category:American Category:Telekinetics Category:Marvel